redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluefang the Ferret/Jeo's adventures
Book 1, the fortress of Drafgar I got this from one of my old fanfics that I writ at my house, so i'ts not as good as the other fanfics I made. ENJOY Chapter 1, Savage ones Wopaw have been in the army of Drafgar for many seasons and each a veteran of many a battle, but unluckily for them, they were never promoted. the ferret captain and the fox captain, trusted advisors of their high king, , were sent to the barracks to tell the captains, Greenfang, Smiler, Larme and Flinn the news: Someone is trying to turn the troops against their leader. They are to find, disarm and throw him or her, into the dungeons until further notice. The captains bowed, and were sent on their way. Sticey the vixen was the first to hear the hunt. She ran over to the other guards and told them the news. The guards were divided into fives. Each officer was given command of one unit each. They scoured the ramparts, castle, barracks, and even the countryside. despite renegades and raiders. But their searches were in vain. They didn't find anything. One soldier even braved to talk against his commanding officer; he was in one of the groups in the woodlands. "Oi, Flinn! We didn't find fur nor fang of the traitor, why don't we go home?" He was seized by the snout and the officer dug cruelly into it until it bled. "Shut yer stupid mouth, Blokk, I `ears somethin'!" He lets go of the rat's snout and looks around. Then hears a scream. Whirling around, around, he sees Fumeface lying on the ground, an arrow in his chest. Another soldier falls to a red feathered arrow. Then Blokk falls with a gurgling scream, an arrow in his throat. Then the unfortunate stoat captain sees about twenty painted weasels all with arrows notched to their bows pointing directly at him and his last surviving troop, a ferret. They fire and the ferret falls dead, twenty arrows transfixed in his body. Flinn Was surprised they didn't shoot him. He gulped. What if they were cannibals? What if they were going to eat him? The questions flew through his mind and he fell to the ground crying. "Don't eat me! I'm just supposed to find someone! Don't eat me!" The weasels looked at each other as if Flinn was insane. One picked him up by the scruff of his neck and lifted him off the ground. "We gonna take ya captive, yeah, not stupid ferret beasty, yeah, ya gonna be captive o' Redspearr band!" Flinn was completely surprised of the strength of this strange creature. And even more surprised that they were just taking him prisoner instead of eating him. "You ain't cannibals?" The weasel shook his scruffy head. "Nah, we just warriors." Flinn looked at the rest of them. There were twelve females and eight males, all with bows and arrows. Strangely, none of them had hand to hand combat weapons. He looked at his captor. The weasel's face was painted deep red with purple streaks on his cheeks and a lighter red circle around one his pale blue eyes. "Can I go back on the ground now?" The weasel laughed, throwing him on top of the dead ferret, landing on one of the arrows. As he screeched in pain, the Redspearr band snickered and his captor, who was obviusly popular among the band, smirked at him. "Ya wanna be likka `im? Dat wot `appen ter ya if'n ya dont do wotcha tell ya ter do." "Redpaw!" He turned to one of the females. "Wotch want?" She points towards a clearing. "Chief wants ya!" He turns back to Flinn. "Ya gonna gimme yer belt an' foller me." Flinn decided he had no choice but to give up his beutiful snakeskin belt, handed it to Redpaw, who fashions it into a leash, puts it on Flinn's neck and pulls, nearly strangling him. "Ya gonna stay wid us! Soon we gonna `ave plenty of yer as prisoners after we capture Drafgar! Chapter 2, Jeo Category:Blog posts